


Defenders of the Dimensions

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars-All media types
Genre: Backstory, Character listing, Comedy, F/M, Mary Sue, Most Light Side characters are mentioned, POV Finn (Star Wars), Reader-Insert, Surprise Canon Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: A browse in the Resistance files, followed by an adventure against a Sue. Finn teaches Rick not how to fight, but when to fight.





	Defenders of the Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [JTSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JTSkywalker).



> This is an 100-comment special. If you want to see who are the last line of defence against Kylo's ambitions, look no further.
> 
> Rick is the same defected Stormtrooper that helped Finn and Rey in "It doesn't matter what you are."
> 
> The Sue is badly written on purpose. She is... well, a Mary Sue.
> 
> Edited to explain the Threat Levels. Next time you see them, don't ask. 
> 
> It's set right after the Battle of Artorias (not the final battle, known as the Great Siege.)
> 
> Edited because BB-8 was in the field and had no moments. Fixed. And the list was incomplete. And because I wanted to refresh the character list for anybody new to my saga.

After the Resistance foiled Kylo's plans once again, its warriors start regrouping. Those victories were crucial, because a third disaster would be the end of them. 

Rick was in the field, too. He defended Artorias bravely, but beat only an officer and some droids. He couldn't bring himself to kill his former comrades. When he told that to Finn, Finn understood. 

"Beware, Rick. They may call you a coward for choosing not to murder. Be a coward to them, but always stand up to a real danger."

"I wonder... are you excempt from your own preaching?" Rick questions.

"Why should I? When you teach a lesson, set an example!" Finn answers. 

Later, Finn and Rick browse the files of the United Resistance. First is Poe Dameron. 

"Poe is our leader and an ace pilot. He is the successor of Leia Organa, and both are worthy Generals. Ok, Leia used to be before Kylo blew her up. Back to Poe, he is a real hotshot, a hell of a pilot. His superiors told him not to be a hero, but he still is one. He is a leader we deserve. And a good friend."

Second is Rey. "My girlfriend. Used to be less of a good person. Attacked people for no reason and defended cold-blooded killers against legendary heroes. She got better. Much better. Now she is a true Jedi and a really compassionate person. What she always has, however, is strength and independence. And she is a sight to behold." 

"Finn... are you ogling a picture right now?" Rick asks.

"N... no. I am not." 

Rick doesn't buy it.

Finn continues browsing. "This is me. The ex-Trooper turned Major. From a number to a person. You are following my steps, Rick. Soon, you will be recognised as a human, too. Possibly even a hero." 

"How is it to be a hero?" 

"Good. Your life becomes meaningful. You don't fight for a warmonger, but rather the people who need your help. Of course, you will encounter ungrateful little bitches, manipulating villains and worshipping stalkers. Don't let anyone of those prevent you from doing the moral thing. And speaking of stalkers..." 

Finn finds the deceased Rose's file. "This was Rose Tico. Probably the least liked member in the Resistance, because she helped a cannon blow our defences up on Crait, decreased our manpower on Geonosis, kissed me against my will and made for a demon easier to track us down. Except for the kiss, all of these were unintentional. However, she died a heroine. We started missing her, because she was a great company when she didn't mess up or stalk me." 

Then he finds Jessika. "Jessika Pava. Poe's girlfriend. The second best pilot in the Resistance. Her personality is similar to Poe's." 

He continues with the next member. "Kaydel Ko Connix. Bad choice of a name, good choice of a warrior. She often leads the basic troops and looks like Leia, only much younger. Recently, I promoted her myself. 

Speaking of Leia, there she is. Our late leader. She was wise and always led by example. She founded this group and trained Poe. She could also fly in space, something that many consider ridiculous.

Suralinda Javos. She is a journalist. She originally joined us to get fame, but then became our friend for real. Not very selfless, but certainly no Phasma.

Next is Snap. He cracks sculls as much as he cracks jokes. He is the third of the notable pilots. When he gets serious, he can shoot down a Knight of Ren. He did so in an otherwise disastrous battle for us." 

"Geonosis, I suppose. Kylo often brags about how he beat Rey and you single-handedly." 

"But then Rey and I became a couple. Moving to... the new guys. Pan Hancock. He can control lightning, which is yellow and not Dark. Only Rey is stronger than him. He finds me a good friend and I trust him in almost everything... Ok, some of his methods are too cruel, but he won't hurt an innocent." 

Next is Anna. "Anna. Pan's girl. She can control fire and isn't very modest. She can also be very jealous. But she is a nice person and a good fighter."

Then is Commander Saber. "Saber looks a lot like me. And he is a crack shot, too. Despite his surname, his favorite weapon is his rocket launcher. It took down an AT-ST! He also was an ex-criminal, but he is a lot more trigger-happy than me." 

Johnny is next. "Johnny. He is a skilled engineer and can control Earth. Stronger than most people give him credit for."

The Padawans follow. "Aron is a Mandalorian pilot. A proud warrior and skilled pilot, he helped me escape from some monsters." 

"Temiri. He is just a kid yet, but his potential is very good. Kiara is the same, but admires Rey almost as much as me."

He goes back to another Dimensional Guardian.

"Selena. The healer, an ex-criminal dedicated to help innocents. And next is Anger. Pan's apprentice. Despite her size, her role is actually the brawn."

"I believe the best thug still belongs to the First Order and it's Bruton." 

"Chewbacca, Rick, is a close second. This Wookie can rip a Heavy's arm off. He is also cute when he is calm." 

Link follows. "He is the Hero of Hyrule, a parallel dimension. His technology is primitive, but his skills put some Padawans to shame.

The final member is Lyra. "My sister. She is the princess of Artorias. We have some outside help, but they aren't in our files for cover."

He also tells Rick about the threat levels. "Level 0 is something as harmless as a rat. Level 1 are the Stormtroopers. Most of them, at least. Phasma was Level 5." 

"What is the maximum?" Rick asks.

"Ten. Only one known enemy has this level... and we don't speak of him very much."

Suddenly, Rey comes rushing in and jumps at Finn, embracing him tightly. "Good morning, Finn! How are you?" 

"Fine, thanks. You?" 

"I feel pretty well, too. I dreamed of a galaxy where there was peace. No Knights of Ren, no Kylo, no nothing. We were married and had some very beautiful children. Poe and Jessica had their own wedding later." 

"This sounds too good to be true. However, many people won't be happy with this. Even after the Prison Camp incident, there are still First Order supporters. We can't please anybody."

"Well, you can please me anytime, however." Rey replies with her most seductive tone. 

"Hey, I am here and able to listen!" Rick complains.

Both Finn and Rey blush and exchange a look.

"It's OK," Rick continues. "You are a pretty nice couple. Finn says that you are made for each other, Rey." 

"We are. He will always be here for me. Once, Kylo forced me to marry him. Finn led an assault there and crashed the wedding. He was knocked unconcious in the process, because he stood up to the most evil being in the Multiverse." Rey confirms.

"Well, I was out of bubblegum" Finn admits.

Rick doesn't understand. "How are bubblegum and a wedding connected? And what exactly is a bubblegum?" 

"Forgive him, Rey. In the First Order, we had only rations for food. They had a taste of a Bantha. Except when Phasma herself wanted to cook a Bantha to teach us a lesson." Finn explains. "And, as for the connection between bubblegum and the wedding, it's a long story."

"Phasma? I always had the Cardinal as a Captain. Until he was killed in a moon of Dantooine." Rick replies with a smug grin. 

"Lucky you, Rick!" Finn tells him with jealousy. He also tries to hide that he is the one who killed the Cardinal.

The three start cracking jokes about the First Order, their personal life and even their adventure against Kathleen.

Lyra interrupts them. "We have a problem. A very strange being with hair which have at least five colors and can warp reality is in the Galaxy. Pan says it's a Mary Sue. These monstrosities think they are perfect, but are actually pretty evil. Their lust and arrogance know no limits." 

"Don't worry, Lyra." Rey says, making a step forward. "We have resisted the First Order. We stopped an army of untrained Force-Sensitives. We can beat the monster." 

Pan has pinpointed the location of the enemy. "She is on Geonosis. Do you three believe you can take her all by yourselves?" 

"Pan, we will take you for help. You said you are a Reformed Stu. You will know how to beat her. We four and BB-8 can stop her." Rey explains.

Chewbacca volunteers, too. He will pilot the Falcon. "Ok, we are six. Now, we will... "

BLEEP! BLEEP! 

R2-D2 emerges and beeps like he wants to participate. C-3PO warns his friend for his safety, but in the end manages to sigh. "Ok, I will come with you for your own protection." 

Soon, the eight go to Geonosis, despite the problems, which include space pirates, asteroids, a Hutt cruiser and a comet.

"How we survived all of those, I have no idea." Finn admits.

"Don't underestimate Chewbacca, guys. All those years with Han made him a professional." C-3PO explains. 

For the first time in his life, Chewbacca feels flattered by C-3PO. But he sobs for a bit as he remembers his old partner. 

When the Resistance lands on Geonosis, they encounter the Sue. I won't describe her appearance, because it will be one extremely pointless chapter. 

"And I thought that creating fire was ridiculous." Rey comments. "Pan, how can I be associated with this?" 

"You can't. You have flaws. For example, you are not good at judging someone immediately. At all." 

"Said the guy who enjoys killing criminals. And I heard you shot an ally. Poor guy, I don't believe he deserved that." 

"He tortured baby monsters for fun." 

The Sue can't believe she is ignored by everyone for a whole minute. "Hey! How dare you ignore me?" 

Rick turns first. "What's your name, lady?" 

"My name is Ivory Lu'nia Crow Goldhilt Beauty Street." 

"Six names? Did your parents have no clue about how to name their child? Really?" 

Everyone else turns.

Ivory tries to seduce the male heroes. However, they don't fall for her. " You know, I have a girlfriend." Pan explains. "She will always be hotter than you. Plus, I know how to call her, while you have so many names! Oh, and I hate those who believe to be deities." 

"But I am a deity! The smartest, most beautiful and powerful deity who ever existed!" Ivory replies. "And I believe your girlfriend is a golddigging, ugly traitor to your cause!" 

Pan's fists charge with electricity. "You don't even KNOW her!" 

The Sue sighs and turns to Finn. "You look cute. Do you want to have sex with me?" 

"You can talk to my girlfriend. She doesn't like anybody who hits on me." Finn points to Rey.

Rey ignites her lightsaber. "Stay away from him. He is too good for you." 

"I thought you only wanted to change Kylo and never cared about your real friends. Don't you want to create balance?" 

"Only somebody who is perfect would manage to create balance with that guy. Like you. You are completely perfect. No flaws at all. Try to change him." Rey challenges her. 

"After I get rid of you, I will do so!" The Sue creates a snowstorm in the middle of the desert and freezes the entire Resistance. Pan uses his strength to break the ice and unleash a thunderbolt. Ivory counters with her own, which is pink in contrast to Pan's yellow. 

R2-D2 tries to zap her from behind and distracts her for three seconds. Enough for Pan to hit her with lightning. Ivory gets up and summons a sandstorm which knocks Pan down.

BB-8 tries to taze the Sue, but gets kicked a few feet back. Pan attempts to get up, but a pink Dragon Fireball pins him down. BB-8 uses its new blaster to shoot the Sue in the anus, allowing Pan to fry her with a Thunderstorm. She is still able to fight.

As Pan and BB-8 fight the Sue, C-3PO whispers something to R2-D2. The small droid uses a torch to melt the ice which has stunned Finn, Chewbacca and Rey. Rey charges with her lightsaber and slashes the Sue in the shoulder. She lets out a yell of pain, kneels down and cries. "Why? Why did you hit me? Why must you be so mean, Rey? You are really evil if you attack a lady like that. Finn, save meee!"

Finn approaches to comfort her. He didn't know that Sues were that vulnerable. He helps her stand up. "Tell me. What's your business in a planet controlled by Kylo Ren?" 

"I wanted him to go with the Resistance and those mean people attacked me for no reason. You know, Ben is really hot!" 

C-3PO interrupts. "And if he decides to stay with the First Order? He leads them. He could disband them easily!!! And he doesn't." 

"Who cares? I could rule the Galaxy along with him and make it a better place! And I believe you could help us too!" 

Finn starts laughing. Rey is cross. She has heard that before. She reminds herself of her adventure in Mustafar. "Purify this!" 

She dashes with her lightsaber again, just as the Sue touches Finn in his private parts. However, Ivory equips a lightsaber and blocks the strike. "You fool! I have the skills of Mace Windu without training!" 

"I was an expert, too. Then I trained myself." 

After four rounds, the two have a saberlock. "You are finished, Rey. Soon I will have both Finn and Ben all by myself." the Sue taunts. 

"You can have Ben." 

"I want both." 

Finn sees that Rey is in mortal danger. When this happens, he forgets his empathy and picks fights with anybody who hurts her. For example, this time he shoots the Sue in the back, allowing Rey to win the clash and force her to the ground.

The Sue tries to use lightning, but Rick shoots her in both knees. Pan then shoots her shoulders. "Mission accomplished. Let's get her back to the base for interrogation."

C-3PO has a panicked voice. "Masters, I am afraid the First Order is coming for us. Our possibilities to survive are 5%. Kylo Ren himself..."

"Yeah, never tell me the odds" Pan interrupts. "I believe we won't have to kill the Sue." 

"OMG! You spare me! Finally, you recognized my beauty and amazing personality." 

Pan facepalms while Kylo and his Elites are arriving "I found you! You are all going to die for trespassing in First Order ground!" the Supreme Leader threatens.

Everyone knows that Kylo never makes idle threats. Well, almost everyone. The Sue rushes towards Kylo and hugs him tightly. "My Ben! I know you have so much good in you! Let this good blossom! We can save the Multiverse! Together!!!" 

Rey has a devious smirk in her face. That wench had groped Finn. She knows what will happen next and doesn't want to stop it.

A crossguard lightsaber passes through the Sue's heart. Kylo smirks. "You still think I am a hero?" As he carves the helpless Sue, the Resistance seizes the opportunity to flee. Some Elites chase them, but Chewbacca and Pan kill three of them while the rest of their allies barely escape. The two last Resistance members go to the Falcon too, but Chewbacca is shot by a stun shuriken. Fortunately, the Falcon shoots two more Elites dead and rescues the two heroes.

As it escapes, the remaining Elites try to shoot in futility. Kylo isn't angry, however, as he still killed a Sue.

Back to the base, Rick couldn't believe it. He was the one who shot the two Kylotroopers. Finn is impressed. "All of those guys volunteered to murder for Kylo. They are not slaves, unlike the normal Stormtroopers. They are killers. Treat them as such. Congratulations, Rick. You are officially a Resistance member."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the one-shot? Were you surprised to see Kylo ( and then Rick) save the day? Well, originally I wasn't planning for Kylo to appear, but I figured his appearance would make sense. Please give me some reviews!


End file.
